


The Birds and the Beedrill

by FantasyEX



Series: Humanized Pokémon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Humanized Pokemon, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pheromones, Pokemon, Public Sex, Rutting, Talking Pokemon, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionIt's springtime in Galar, and Sonia is ready to get outside to get some research done!She comes across a group of Roselia, just in time to observe as a colony of Beedrill flies in to pollinate them.What she sees next gives her all the data she was out to collect, and then some...
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Pocket Monsters | Pokemon, Roselia/Beedrill (Pokemon)
Series: Humanized Pokémon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Birds and the Beedrill

Springtime in the Galar region was a truly incredible time. Dazzling fields of newly-bloomed flowers sprang up all across the wild, green fields. Fresh dew glimmered like strewn-about diamonds on just about every surface, shining in the long-missed sunlight. Towns bustled with activity as trainers geared up, eager for adventures through the sun-kissed wilds. It was the perfect time for any aspiring Pokémon professor to get out and get some research done.   
  
As Professor Magnolia’s granddaughter, Sonia had quite a big pair of shoes to fill. Professor Magnolia had built up a dignified, storied legacy as Galar’s authority on Pokémon, and Sonia hoped to continue that legacy. The moment the weather cleared, Sonia practically darted into the field to get a head start on her research.   
  
Armed with little more than a camera, a sketchbook, and a handful of pens and pencils, Sonia took up position near a meadow, hidden away in the shade of a tree. She set up her camera on a tripod, took a few quick notes on the weather, and set to work observing her chosen targets.   
  
Spring couldn’t come quickly enough for most Grass-type Pokémon, and Roselia were certainly no exception. Emerging from their sheltered, communal hideaways, a group of the beautiful Pokémon took the time to rejoice in the return of warm weather.   
  
Dressed in light-green skirts and dresses adorned with floral decorations, Roselia were easily mistaken for human women. They appeared to wear red or blue roses in their silky, green hair, and were well known for their dazzling, innocent beauty. Roselia were, of course, distinguishable as Pokémon, though only by a few key features.   
  
Their skin appeared, from a distance, to be pale or fair in complexion, but if one were to look more carefully, they would find that a Roselia’s skin was faintly green in color, not unlike the stalks and leaves of sweetly-scented, flowering plants. Roselia all had eyes of the same color, as well; one bright, rose-red and one cool, sky-blue. Finally, the flowers they appeared to pin in their hair were actually part of their biology, a living extension of the Pokémons’ bodies.   
  
Sonia excitedly snapped photos of the groups of Roselia as they emerged from their shaded dens. She had caught them _just_ as they were stirring from a long winter’s rest, it seemed. Careful not to alert the Pokémon to her presence, Sonia snuck a bit closer to the edge of the meadow, sheltering behind a tall patch of grass and flowers to sketch the nearest Roselia.   
  
This Roselia had broken off from her group. She spread her arms out, smiling as she stretched, basking in the sun’s warm rays. The red rose in her hair slowly opened its petals, blooming under the warmth beaming down on it. The Roselia giggled playfully, taking a quick, giddy lap through the flowers before collapsing in the grass, her arms and legs sprawled comfortably out. She sighed happily, visibly thankful that spring had finally arrived.   
  
Roselia were not the only Pokémon to become more active with the arrival of spring, though. Just as Grass-type Pokémon eagerly emerged from their winter shelters, so too did Bug-types. The most readily-noticeable of these Bug-type Pokémon had to be, without a doubt, Beedrill.   
  
Unlike Roselia, Beedrill were quickly recognized as Pokémon, due in large part to the large, insectoid wings sprouting from their backs. Wearing strikingly-bright black-and-yellow striped dresses and matching garter socks, they buzzed through the air, each carrying a pair of large, threatening stingers that were more often than not _more_ than enough to deter any troublemakers. Beedrill all had long, blonde hair, and from the tops of their heads, two black antennae sprouted. They were quick to consolidate their threatening appearance into a glare, their bright, red eyes warning off all but the bravest of Pokémon trainers.   
  
Sonia crouched just a bit lower as the Beedrill colony flew overhead. The sight of their spear-like stingers was the only warning she needed to steer well clear of their business. Still, she photographed the Pokémon as they buzzed over her position, quickly sketching out a few rough drawings, taking note of the Beedrills’ anatomy, behavior, and flight formations.   
  
The lone Roselia, still comfortably sprawled on the ground, gasped softly as she caught sight of the Beedrill flying above her. She sprang up, her smile widening into an excited grin as the petals of her rose began to twitch. She shook her head, her hair fluttering around her face as tiny, sparkling particles floated into the air. More and more of the pollen danced through the breeze, rising like a fine dust from Roselia’s hair and rose.   
  
“Sweet Scent,” Sonia gasped softly, scrambling for her camera. “Aren’t _you_ a bold one…”   
  
She hadn’t been expecting a chance to observe pollination this early in the spring, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. Sonia took meticulous notes, snapping photos as often as she could as the Roselia’s pollen wafted through the air.   
  
One of the Beedrill, flying a bit lower than the others, caught on to Roselia’s Sweet Scent well before her companions. She slowed to a halt, her antennae twitching as she smelled the air. Her eyes widened in excitement, and she hurried down to the meadow, buzzing and humming all the way.   
  
“Is- Is that _you_ I can smell?”   
  
Beedrill’s voice was shaky and excited. She hovered in front of Roselia, glancing nervously around.   
  
“It is.”   
  
Roselia’s honeyed reply was delicate and sweet. She sounded almost as innocent and pure as she looked.   
  
“Would you like to pollinate me?” she asked, eagerly clasping her hands together.   
  
Beedrill’s eyes darted back and forth. Sonia ducked out of sight before she was spotted. She couldn’t risk missing out on such a rarely-observed ritual. Peeking between blades of the tall grass she hid behind, she saw the Beedrill stick her stingers into the ground, apparently satisfied that there were no unwanted onlookers.   
  
With Roselia’s pheromones hanging thick in the air, Beedrill’s cheeks quickly began to turn red. As she hovered in front of Roselia, the blonde-headed Pokémon began to pant and squirm, squeezing her legs together and clutching the hem of her dress. A noticeable bulge appeared in the front of Beedrill’s clothing.   
  
Roselia bit her lip, swaying back and forth in anticipation. Beedrill clearly couldn’t control herself any longer. She lifted the skirt of her dress, revealing a hard, desperately-twitching cock. Her member leaked glistening pre-cum, which gushed more and more quickly from the tip as her arousal swelled to new heights, stoked by Roselia’s sweet, airborne pheromones.   
  
It took only moments for Roselia’s outward innocence to melt away. The green-haired Pokémon parted her lips and leaned forward, grabbing hold of Beedrill’s legs to hold her steady. She wrapped her lips around Beedrill’s shaft, closing her eyes as she swallowed the whole thing up.   
  
Sonia could hear Roselia moaning even from where she lay hidden. Blushing, the Pokémon Professor-in-training squeezed her thighs together and dutifully continued taking her notes. She tried her very best to ignore the alluring scent in the air, chewing her lip and shaking her head as Roselia’s pollen filled her mind with all sorts of indecent thoughts.   
  
Beedrill gasped and buzzed, shivering while she hovered, her wings fluttering and her fingers twitching. Roselia started bobbing her head, expertly sucking Beedrill’s cock, her tongue wrapping around its sensitive, leaking tip. She moaned and shuddered, sucking Beedrill’s sweet arousal straight from the source, flicking her tongue back and forth to tease the Bug Pokémon’s glans.   
  
Roselia’s skilled mouth made surprisingly quick work of Beedrill. The blonde Pokémon managed a few frantic, last-minute gasped words of warning just before she came. Roselia reached up to caress Beedrill’s heavy, neglected balls, teasing the smooth, full pouch with the tips of her fingers. That touch spelled the end of Beedrill’s resistance. She let out a desperate cry, her body trembling as she came for the first time in months.   
  
Roselia pulled her head back, letting her tongue hang out as she opened her mouth wide. She stroked Beedrill’s cock, quickly pumping her hand back and forth to milk out her load. She was rewarded with a faceful of hot, sticky cum. Beedrill squirted and squirted, her climax carrying on for what felt to her like forever. She drenched Roselia’s face and filled her mouth, her thick load gushing out in fat, heavy spurts.   
  
Roselia swallowed what made it into her mouth and released Beedrill’s freshly-spent shaft. Her face was an absolute mess. Her cheeks, glowing pink with arousal, were sticky with semen. Her hair was clumped and matted by the gooey white fluid. Some of it had even pooled in her rose. She wiped her eyes, but left the rest, letting the pheromone-laced load rest on her face to attract other Beedrill to pollinate her friends and family.   
  
“That was a lot!” Roselia remarked, her heterochromatic eyes sparkling. “You haven’t been able to cum _all_ winter, have you?”   
  
Beedrill nodded, slowly floating down to the ground and carefully setting herself down, her shaky legs wobbling.   
  
“You poor thing!” Roselia gasped. “That’s okay, though!”   
  
She unlaced the bodice of her dress, sliding her arms out of her short sleeves and letting the garment gather around her waist. Her bare breasts, small and perky, were topped by stiff, sage-green nipples. Beedrill seemed to perk up immediately at the sight.   
  
“I haven’t, either,” Roselia continued, lifting her skirt. “I’ve been waiting for this for _months!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She revealed herself to Beedrill, her tight little pussy dripping wet with need. Her puffy lower lips were smooth, and practically glowed with a red blush as arousal burned away between her thighs. Beedrill didn’t need a second invitation. Roselia lay on her back, nestled amongst colorful flowers with her arms stretched behind her head and her legs spread.   
  
Beedrill didn’t bother undressing further. She simply hiked her dress up, knelt between Roselia’s thighs, and thrust inside. There was no need for ceremony here, and Roselia’s lust-filled cry as she was penetrated was testament to that much.   
  
Roselia came almost immediately, shivering as her pussy clamped down tight around Beedrill. Her warm, sweet juices spilled from her sex, gushing out as Beedrill started to thrust. The rhythmic, wet slap of skin on skin filled the meadow before long, prompting a few other Roselia to wander over to investigate. Before long, all were red in the face, their hands between their thighs as their bodies curtly reminded them of their need to be pollinated.   
  
Sonia’s notes became a bit less legible once Beedrill started fucking Roselia. The soon-to-be Professor’s shaky hands made for poor sketch work, so she let her camera document most of the encounter. She blushed, breathing heavily as she rubbed herself, her hand stuffed down the front of her unzipped pants.   
  
Beedrill snapped her hips rhythmically, rutting Roselia at a quick, firm pace. Roselia’s first orgasm had barely ended when, hot on its heels, a second crashed over her. She squealed happily, clutching handfuls of grass and flowers as she wrapped her legs around Beedrill’s back, shivering desperately.   
  
By now, the smell of Beedrill’s pheromone-laced cum had carried far enough for her colony to double back. Picking up on their companion’s orgasmic signal, they flew in low, surveying the meadow before committing to making a landing. The other Roselia all called out excitedly, shaking off their pollen into the air to entice the Beedrill in. Their Sweet Scent carried up quickly, and before long, dozens of Beedrill paired off with the Roselia, eager to unload their aching balls after so many months without release. Some Roselia even found themselves beset by two or three of the less-patient Beedrill, pinned between the overeager and over aroused Pokémon.   
  
Roselia grunted wordlessly as she was fucked. She was quickly losing count of her orgasms, which crashed over her like waves one after the other. Her body was practically convulsing with pleasure, shivering violently as she squirted all over Beedrill’s dress. Her sweet nectar gushed from the petals of her womanhood, trickling and squirting out, clinging to Beedrill’s cock like morning dew.   
  
Beedrill, the dutiful worker Pokémon that she was, didn’t break her pace for a moment. Even as Roselia’s tongue flopped out and the cum-drenched, flowery Pokémon went cross-eyed, Beedrill carried on. She could feel the tug and pull of Roselia’s inner folds. She could feel Roselia’s pussy flexing and squeezing around her, sucking her in and milking her. It was heavenly, and she desperately wanted to slow down to savor the moment, but she had a job to do.   
  
Roselia was completely lost in her bliss now. Her hips bucked against Beedrill, her body grinding itself against her partner. Her vision faded to white, her senses completely overwhelmed by one long, consecutive orgasm. All she could feel for the next few moments was the unrelenting, euphoric piston of Beedrill’s cock inside of her, pumping and pumping as quick as could be.   
  
Beedrill was panting heavily now, sweating as she neared her limit. The nonstop squeeze of Roselia’s tight little pussy was becoming too much for her. She leaned over Roselia, bracing herself against the ground as she hammered her hips against the flowery Pokémon. She noticed Roselia’s nipples shining in the morning light, glimmering with what appeared to be dewdrops. Roselia gave another sharp, choked cry, her body twitching violently as milk squirted from her nipples.   
  
Beedrill gave a few final, rough thrusts, grunting as she buried herself inside Roselia. She groaned in relief as she came, her balls pulsing and throbbing as she pumped her load deep inside. Roselia’s chest heaved, her breathing gradually coming back under control as she was filled up. Her nipples leaked milk, which ran down her breasts in sweet, sticky streams.   
  
Beedrill could only groan and gasp as she squirted her load. Grinding her hips firmly against Roselia, she made sure to shoot every last drop inside, her lip quivering as she panted. Finally, she finished, completely draining herself into Roselia. With a heavy sigh, she collapsed into Roselia’s arms, her face resting on her pale-green chest.   
  
Roselia and Beedrill could not interbreed. They both knew that much, of course, even as Beedrill was squirting her hot, virile load into Roselia. Beedrill’s cock was wet, though, sticky with Roselia’s quim. After she had rested a bit and returned to her hive, she would be back for another Roselia. That Pokémon would almost certainly be impregnated, indirectly bred by Roselia’s lingering nectar.   
  
Sonia couldn’t help but find the whole process a bit strange, even as she squatted behind the tall grass, quivering as she came into her panties. Panting heavily, blushing from all the pheromone-filled pollen floating in the air, she shakily jotted down a few of her closing observations on the symbiosis between Beedrill and Roselia. Once she had finished, she tugged her pants down, lay on her back, and shoved her hand into her underwear, desperately fingering herself to the sight of a meadow filled with Pokémon moaning feverishly as they fucked.   
  
Beedrill sealed her lips around Roselia’s nipple, sucking gently. Roselia’s sweet milk was warm and thick, and it squirted into Beedrill’s mouth as she sucked. She moaned quietly, her wings fluttering as she gingerly pulled her softening cock out of Roselia’s sex. Roselia sighed softly, blushing as Beedrill’s load began to leak from her twitching folds, pooling on the ground between her thighs.   
  
The two stayed like that for some time, basking in their shared afterglow. Roselia stroked Beedrill’s hair as she sucked from her breast, drinking up her milk. She drew in big mouthfuls, eagerly gulping down her fill until she finally had the energy she needed for the next leg of her trip. The two shared a quick, playful kiss, knowing full well that neither would likely see the other again, and Beedrill flew off to deposit some of Roselia’s juices before returning for another round with a different partner.   
  
Roselia stayed put, rubbing her clit as she lay there with her legs spread. Thick cum leaked from her lower lips, bubbling out in big, warm globs as she waited, eagerly anticipating her next partner. She didn’t have to wait very long. Another group of Beedrill had picked up on the Roselias’ scent and flown over from their hive. They were visibly slick with sweat, and their hard cocks were dripping with girlcum, making it clear that they had only just returned from a trip to pollinate a separate group of Roselia.   
  
“Down here!” Roselia squeaked excitedly, spreading the lips of her cunt. “Down _heeere!_ I’m ready for you!”   
  
A pair of Beedrill flew down at once. They were naked, having long since abandoned their clothing. With their erections on full display, they hovered above Roselia, sharing a quick, silent glance as if to decide who would go first.   
  
“Fuck _meeee!”_ Roselia whined, begging for one of them to hurry up and take her. “Come on! _Breed_ me!”   
  
One of the Beedrill moved in and gave her what she wanted. She plunged her wet cock inside with a wet _squish,_ sliding through the last Beedrill’s leftover spunk to penetrate Roselia. The sweet, flowery Pokémon gasped and squeaked with pleasure, overjoyed at the thought that she was very likely being impregnated.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ Deeper!” Roselia moaned. “Please, please, _please_ get me pregnant! _HHHMMPHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The second Beedrill, unable to bear waiting any longer, pushed her cock into Roselia’s mouth. Roselia took it in stride, closing her eyes, sealing her lips tightly around her new partner’s shaft, and bobbing her head. She slurped loudly, savoring the sweet, lingering taste of sex on the Beedrill’s cock as she sucked.   
  
All around her were dozens upon dozens of such groups. Hives of Beedrill, drawn in by the irresistible pheromones of Sweet Scent, would take turns flitting from field to field, fucking and impregnating as many Roselia as they could manage. The process would repeat many times over throughout the day. By the time spring was over, most of the Roselia would excitedly come to realize that they had been knocked up by their fleeting encounter, their bellies slowly beginning to swell as they eagerly awaited their next chance to be pollinated so they could do everything all over again...


End file.
